Wait,What! I Have A Stalker?
by ParkYamamotoMika
Summary: Naruto dikuntit orang! Semua orang tidak bisa menemaninya pulang,dan penguntit itu mulai membuatnya takut. Lebih parah lagi,sahabat sejatinya,Sasuke,tidak peduli-dan benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya.COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_"Teme!"_

"Oui, _mademoiselle_ (1)"

"Aku _monseiur_ (2),bodooh!" Naruto menampar bahu Sasuke kesal. "Hn" sahut Sasuke,cueknya kambuh.

" _Ano sa_ ,tadi ngeri deh" Naruto duduk di kursinya di sebelah Sasuke. "Masa',saat aku berangkat tadi ada yang ngikutin di belakang. Pakai _hoodie jacket_ hitam-hitam lagi!" seru Naruto heboh. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis. " _It was creepy,Bastard!"_ sembur Naruto. "Ya sudah. Abaikan saja" tukas Sasuke ketus. "Bukannya katamu kalau ada orang yang mengikutiku aku harus cerita?" bingung Naruto. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar. "T-tap--" _"Urusai"_ tukas Sasuke. Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu kebingungan. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke lupa ingatan? Padahal,Sasuke itu orang yang paling pintar menghafal yang pernah Naruto kenal. Tapi,Naruto masih lebih panik dengan masalah pertamanya.

Dia punya penguntit!

Wait,What?! I Have A Stalker?

 _A SasuNaru Fanfic_

Rate: K

Genre:

 _Romance,Friendship,School-Life_

Warn:

YAOI, BOYS LOVE,OOC,AU,Gaje Kronis,Typo (s).

Summary:

Naruto dikuntit! Sasuke dulu pernah bilang untuk selalu berkata padanya apabila dikuntit. Tapi kali ini...

Chapter 1

KRIING..

Bel tanda bubarnya sekolah berdering nyaring. Seisi kelas 11-1 Konoha High School bergegas menjejalkan barang-barang pribadi mereka ke dalam tas,diselingi kericuhan obrolan penuh kelegaan. Tak ketinggalan pula bocah berambut kuning yang merupakan _Mood Booster_ kelas,Namikaze Naruto.

"Kiba,pulang bareng,yuk.. _Teme_ ada latihan basket.." rengek Naruto. "Hm? Ah,maaf Naruto. Aku pulang di jemput Ayah,ada acara keluarga" jawab Kiba dan buru-buru pergi. "Hee..? Gaara,kau bagaimana?" Naruto berpaling pada teman sebangku Kiba. "Aku hari ini latihan olimpiade" sahut pemuda pendiam itu singkat. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. _Bye"_ Naruto melambai dan berjalan keluar,meninggalkan Gaara yang mengerutkan alisnya yang tak nampak itu.

"Bukannya sore ini si Uchiha itu latihan olimpiade? Bukannya dia izin..?"

Naruto berjalan dengan khawatir. Dia bisa melihat dari etalase toko di dekatnya bahwa penguntit itu muncul lagi. Wajahnya terhalang _hoodie_ hitamnya. Naruto merasa agak merinding dan cepat-cepat menyapukan _train e-ticket-_ nya ke mesin sensor dan memasuki kereta.

Dia mengerut ketakutan saat sang penguntit mengikutinya masuk kereta. Di gerbong persis sebelum yang dinaikinya. Yang membuat Naruto semakin apes,dia berdiri terjepit orang-orang di pembatas pintu gerbong.

Mendadak,jantung Naruto mencelos ketakutan. Saat sang penguntit mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Naruto,wajahnya ditutupi topeng abu-abu.

"Kau tidak tidur tadi malam,"

"T-tidur. Hoaamm.." kuap Naruto. "Kantung matamu tebal sekali" ungkap Sasuke,keesokan harinya. Pagi yang cerah. Hari tanpa pelajaran materi Ujian Nasional. _Sangat-tidak-sesuai_ dengan sang _Mood Booster_ yang lesu dan mengantuk.

"Jam berapa kau tidur?" desak Sasuke. "Huh? Jam 2 pagi. Habis itu bangun jam 6,hehe. Habisnya kalau kereta jam 7 penuh sekali,sih.." jawab Naruto cengar-cengir,berusaha menghindari tatapan elang Sasuke.

 _"Dobe.."_ nada suara Sasuke memeringatkan bahaya. "H-habisnya, aku mimpi buruk tentang topeng yang dipakai _stalker_ ,tahu!" elak Naruto. Entah mengapa,wajah kaku Sasuke meluntur. "Penakut" ejeknya. _"Temee!"_ omel Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandang sesaat dan mengacak rambut Naruto. "Makanya,jangan buat aku khawatir, _Idiot"_ katanya dilengkapi senyum langka.

Jujur,Naruto meleleh mendadak di kursinya.

\--TBC--

A/N:

Jangan pukuli saya...

Halo. Salam perkenalan. Ya,saya _author_ baru dan telat di ffn tercintah ini #alaymode. Soalnya,saya baru punya kesempatan bikin _e-mail_ setelah terkirim buat salah satu kompetisi nasional,yang karena salah format,kalah pulak #nggaknanya.

Saya ParkYamamotoMika adalah jenis makhluk ngalong yangsuka _anime,K-pop,_ dan b _novel fandom_ sekaligus. Saya juga suka _Avengers,_ untuk Capt-Tony. Untuk panggilan,silahkan panggil saya Mika- _chan_ (kalo nggak jijik XD),Yama- _kun,_ _Chicken Pok Pok,Author,_ atau sekadar kamu saja.

Maaf bacot,terimakasih.

Review yaa? (pake suara ala Trombosit)

ngilang*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto takut.

Penguntit itu sudah menguntitnya lebih dari 2 minggu. Dia selalu bermimpi buruk nyaris tiap malam. Dia tidak mau jadi korban pembunuhan misterius--sumpah,Naruto serius.

Kesalnya,semua orang bergantian ada acara. Sasuke selalu menghilang dengan jutaan alasan setiap kali pulang ataupun jalan-jalan _weekend._ Alasannya variatif dan cerdas,mirip seperti rasa-rasa _ramen_ di Kedai Ichiraku favorit Naruto.

Sore ini mendung dan gelap. Naruto turun dari kereta seperti biasa,meloncat dan tergesa,mata melirik ke apapun yang bisa memantulkan bayangan _stalker-_ nya. Hujan sudah turun tadi malam,dan jalan dipenuhi genangan air.

Naruto sedang melewati _koen_ yang sepi karena cuaca,saat sebuah mobil melaju kencang nyaris menabraknya. Naruto yang refleksnya payah mundur,tapi seseorang menariknya ke sisi jalan yang aman.

"Maka..sih" suara Naruto menghilang saat dia menyadari siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

Orang itu.

 _Stalker_ -nya.

Dan dia..

 _"Dobe!_ Jalan di trotoar,tidak usah turun-turun!"

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau bohong" Naruto _points up._ Wajah Sasuke agak kaku. Topeng kain abu-abunya turun di leher. " _Yeah"_ gumamnya. "Malu kan,kalau harus selalu mengikutimu pulang dan mengucapkan aku menyukaimu." "Apa?" sela Naruto. Sasuke berdeham pelan,telinganya merah padam.

Bagi Naruto,Sasuke mendadak nampak lucu.

"Aku menyukaimu" gerutu Sasuke,si _seme tsundere._ Dia sebenarnya agak cemas Naruto bakalan marah padanya.

Ternyata tidak.

"Aku juga" jawab Naruto enteng. "Hah?" cengo Sasuke OOC. Naruto nyengir malu-malu,pipinya merona. Sasuke mendadak diabetes.

"Kita pacaran?"

"Iya,kayaknya"

Saling berlirikan,tertawa pelan,dan bergandengan menuju apartemen Naruto. "Kenapa nggak bilang kau itu _stalker-_ nya?" tanya Naruto. "Jadi tidak misterius,tahu" balas Sasuke. "Harusnya bilang saja..aku menyukaimu,kok" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menunduk,tersenyum tipis dan tampan.

"Aku juga,Pirang. Sangat."

\--END!--

Gantung? Gak rame? Minta sequel? Mau nabok?

Silahkan lakukan secara _online_ melalu _review..XD._ *bungkukalaAsTim*

Salam,

 _ChickenPokPok a.k.a Yama-kun a.k.a Mika-chan a.k.a Author_


End file.
